Raven: MK vs DC (Story Intro Quotes)
The list of all intro quotes from Raven: Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe. Chapter 1: The Flash The Flash vs. Deathstroke The Flash vs. Catwoman * Catwoman: Don't put kitty in a corner. * The Flash: I'm not much of a dancer. * Catwoman: Got my dancing shoes on. * Catwoman: I'm a girl with fast hands. * The Flash: What are you suggesting? * Catwoman: I'll beat you, then take your money. * Catwoman: You keep your wallet on that suit? * The Flash: I'm totally commando under here. * Catwoman: Well, if that's how you wanna play this... The Flash vs. Kano * Kano: I'll have that super speed. * The Flash: It is not for sale. * Kano:Who said I want to buy it? * Kano: The Flash... * The Flash: Yeah. That's my name, alright. * Kano: No team-up then, eh? The Flash vs. Batman * Batman: We both look into the abyss, Barry. * The Flash: But unlike you, I blinked. * Batman: It's where you go from here that matters. * Batman: Let's see if you still got it. * The Flash: I'm too fast for you to see anything. * Batman: Your attitude's still intact. * Batman: Thanks for coming back. * The Flash: Just trying to do the right thing. * Batman: Prove it to me. Arnor vs. Hsu Hao Chapter 2: Batman Batman vs. Scorpion * Scorpion: Come to pay your debt? * Batman: You have eyes but will not see. * Scorpion: I will see you die... Batman vs. The Joker * The Joker: How about a smile? * Batman: You need a new catchphrase. * The Joker: Ugh, it's no use talking to some people. * The Joker: It's not the suit that makes the man. * Batman: So it's been said. * The Joker: So you've heard it already. * The Joker: You let me live, and look what happened. * Batman: That's on you, not me. * The Joker: Keep telling yourself that, Bats. Batman vs. Liu Kang * Liu Kang: I felt your chill. * Batman: Pray it is the end of our encounter. * Liu Kang: It no longer can be. Linmis vs. Chameleon Batman vs. Raiden * Raiden: Living in the shadows darkens your soul. * Batman: I don't do it for my health. * Raiden: You'd spend eternity in the Netherrealm. * Raiden: The White Lotus offers the hand of friendship. * Batman: Prove you can be trusted. * Raiden: First, you will earn my respect. Terso vs. Li Mei Chapter 3: Wonder Woman Wonder Woman vs. Shang Tsung Wonder Woman vs. Kitana * Kitana: Wonder Woman. * Wonder Woman: Amazonians should not fight each other... * Kitana: Our realm is dead, as you shall be. Darna vs. Sindel Wonder Woman vs. Sub-Zero * Sub-Zero: I come from a clan of assassins. * Wonder Woman: Assassins have no honor. * Sub-Zero: You do not know the Lin Kuei. * Sub-Zero: You have sought me out for training. * Wonder Woman: I am Diana of Themyscira. * Sub-Zero: I respect your bravery. Wonder Woman vs. Captain Marvel Chapter 4: Green Lantern Green Lantern vs. Lex Luthor Green Lantern vs. Jax * Jax: Don't mess with me, Green Lantern! * Green Lantern: I will do more than "mess" with you. * Jax: That...is messin' with me. * Jax: Outta my way, Green Lantern. * Green Lantern: You must earn your right to pass. * Jax: I've earned way more than that, punk. Kefra vs. Predator * Predator: using thermal/night vision * Kefra: Your face is too repulsive to eat! Green Lantern vs Sonya Blade * Sonya Blade: Time to pay the piper, Hal. * Green Lantern: I owe you nothing, lady. * Sonya Blade: You're writing checks your ass can't cash! Orrin vs. Sheeva Chapter 5: Captain Marvel Captain Marvel vs. Raiden * Raiden: You wield great power. * Captain Marvel: Enough for what, Raiden? * Raiden: You will receive no mercy. Dejan vs. Leatherface * Leatherface: and revs chainsaw '' * '''Dejan': My blade is faster! And sharper! Captain Marvel vs. Scorpion * Scorpion: Captain Marvel... * Captain Marvel: You dare attack me, Scorpion? * Scorpion: My flames can burn even you. Captain Marvel vs. Baraka Captain Marvel vs. Shang Tsung Chapter 6: Raven Raven vs. Ferra/Torr * Ferra: You no scare we. / Torr: roars * Raven (Rachel Roth): Then you're both fools. * Ferra: Red Eye, dead eye! Raven vs. Kano * Kano: You're done, Raven. * Raven (Rachel Roth): You betray me, too? * Kano: I prefer the winning side. Raven vs. Deathstroke Raven vs. Bo Rai Cho * Bo' Rai Cho: Be ready for anything, Raven. * Raven (Rachel Roth): Is that what you said to Li Mei? * Bo' Rai Cho: I resent your implication! * Bo' Rai Cho: You have an issue, Miss Roth? * Raven (Rachel Roth): Sandals. Think the rest of us wanna see your feet? * Bo' Rai Cho: They will move too fast to be seen. Chapter 7: Lex Luthor Lex Luthor vs. Sub-Zero * Sub-Zero: It comes to this? * Lex Luthor: Told you not to encourage Catwoman. * Sub-Zero: Someone should. * Sub-Zero: We will settle this. * Lex Luthor: Not now, Sub-Zero. * Sub-Zero: Yes. Now. Lex Luthor vs. Scorpion * Scorpion: Hell awaits you... * Lex Luthor: It's gonna wait a while longer... * Scorpion: We shall see... * Scorpion: You face your death. * Lex Luthor: I've faced it before. * Scorpion: And lost. Lex Luthor vs. Jax * Jax: Well, look at this... * Lex Luthor: You from another dimension or somethin'? * Jax: As far as you know. Kelal vs. D'Vorah * D'Vorah: This One welcomes you. * Kelal: Keep your distance, D'Vorah! * D'Vorah: We can kill you from here! Lex Luthor vs. The Flash Leja vs. Predator * Predator: using thermal/night vision * Leja: How could I say no to that? Chapter 8: Superman Superman vs. Lex Luthor Superman vs. Batman * Batman: We were friends once, Clark. * Superman: It's the only reason you're still alive. * Batman: I thought it was because I beat you. Cullin vs. Alien * Alien: from above and extends arm blade * Cullin: I do not know you. Superman vs. Raiden * Raiden: I am Raiden, God of Thunder. * Superman: Or maybe you're bluffing. * Raiden: Very well. I will demonstrate. * Raiden: When we last met I respected you. * Superman: Are you gonna turn on me too? * Raiden: I will act as needed to save your realm. Superman vs. Dark Kahn Category:Raven: MK vs DC Category:Scenes Category:Action Scenes Category:Fight Scenes Category:2014